Pharmacy benefit managers (PBMs) may offer a benefit plan design that includes a prescription drug benefit. Claim adjudication, in the context of a prescription drug benefit, refers to the determination of the payment or financial responsibility of a claim for the prescription drug after the prescription drug benefit of the member is applied to the prescription drug claim.